


It’s In His Kiss

by lil_1337



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-19
Updated: 2007-03-19
Packaged: 2017-11-06 22:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for the prompt - Smile</p>
            </blockquote>





	It’s In His Kiss

"So, is it true that you've been dating Wufei Chang?" Relena looked up as a girl she knew vaguely from English class set down her tray before seating herself on the other side of the table.

"Chang Wufei. You say his last name first as is the custom in China."

"So it is true then?” Relena’s lunch companion would not let herself be distracted by a discussion of cultural differences in naming convention.

Shrugging, Relena smiled, remembering how she and Wufei had spent the previous evening. Studying had given way to an animated political debate which ceased abruptly when their lips met, pulled together as surely as the charged particles they had been reading about earlier.

Not pleased at the lack of response the redhead frowned. "Come on, Relena. You can tell me."

She shrugged again, amused at the persistence and glare being sent her way. It wasn't that she was embarrassed, quite the contrary. There was a part of her that wanted to shout to the rooftops that, out of all of the girls in the school Wufei wanted to be with her. But more than that she did not want to share him or this thing they had yet. It was too fragile, needing to be nurtured before it was revealed to the world.

With a huff the other girl rose from her seat, having realized that she would get neither a confirmation nor a denial. Relena watched her cross the cafeteria, amused. Then, when she was alone again with her thoughts, she let her mind drift back to daydreaming about Wufei's smile.


End file.
